In recent years, security enhancements to processors have emerged to allow applications to create protected regions of address space, which are referred to herein as enclaves. Particular processor instruction sets (e.g., processor microcode) allow implementation of enclaves that prohibit access to enclave memory areas by code outside of the enclave. Example processor instruction sets to facilitate application enclaves of a platform are known as SGX (Software Guard Extension) instruction sets. Some example SGX instruction sets permit enclave dynamic memory management that allow adding or removing cache pages to an enclave as needed during runtime.